Wildfire
by amipiai
Summary: Her saviour could also be the cause of her family's demise. A take on a western AU. Two-shot. Now with epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

Her horse whinnied as a stranger stopped her track, the small wagon slide slowly into a halt. Nanoha sized up the man who was now blocking her way, noting his dishevelled state and torn clothes. The bags below his eyes revealed that he had not sleep peacefully for a few days as well. Looking around, Nanoha couldn't find any trace of camp either. He was also wobbling on his legs, traces of blood apparent on his trousers. Out here in the wilderness, he could have been hurt by coyotes or worse, wolves.

The man seemed relieved that she stopped before him. She could spare him some of the deer meat she had gotten a day back. The plan was to sell it in a market at her town, but if she could save a life with it, she would choose the latter anytime. If he was there to ask for fresh garments however, she's afraid she would not be of help. After all, the only clothes she had on her wagon were her own and her daughter's.

"Would you be kind enough to give me a lift to the nearest town, Ma'am?" the stranger spoke.

Turned out it was neither food nor clothes he wanted. Leaning back on her wagon, Nanoha thought about it. She was going to pass it in her journey to her home, so she didn't see why she shouldn't. The stranger looked harmless, she noted earlier, with his sleepless and wounded state. After a while of thinking, she decided she'd help out the poor stranger. He would need proper treatment and some precious hours of sleep on a comfortable bed. She waved him over, and cleared the other seat from her belongings to give him space to sit.

She spoke too soon about him being harmless. Before she knew it, she was shoved out of her wagon and landed painfully on the unforgivable ground. Groaning, she sat up and watched helplessly as the stranger rode her wagon away from her sight.

She was going to let out a long sigh when she heard hooves beating past her, and she stared at the lone cowboy on the horseback rushing towards her stolen wagon. Stunned, Nanoha started to finally chase after the cowboy. Soon enough, she saw the cowboy reached for the fine rifle behind him and aimed before disappearing out of Nanoha's view. A shot rang out and horses whinnied. Nanoha had her hand clasped anxiously on her chest as she waited a while before walking again.

Did the cowboy shot the man who stole her wagon?

Answering her question was the sight of the cowboy driving her wagon back to her. He slid into a stop right beside her and whistled for his horse once he disembarked. It was then that Nanoha noticed the blonde hair tucked in the cowboy hat and ample chest her saviour had. The cowboy she thought was a gentleman was actually a woman. As the cowboy's horse rounded up, she turned her attention towards Nanoha. Plastered on her features was a tender smile, her striking wine-red eyes glimmered against the scorching hot sun, complimenting her smile.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" she spoke softly; Nanoha could barely hear the small, soothing voice. "You're not hurt, are you?"

Now that she had said that, Nanoha could definitely feel her left arm throbbing. She lifted it to take a look at the damage and noted several long scratches along the length of her arm. She must have gotten hurt when she fell off her wagon. Warm hands clasped her arm then, and she glanced up to see her saviour's troubled gaze.

"U-um, I'm fine…" Nanoha stuttered, nervous.

The female cowboy was having none of it. "Did you fell into the gravel? These are quite deep cuts."

Nanoha shook her head. It all happened too abruptly, she was not quite aware of where she had fall when she was shoved off her wagon, only that it was rather painful. Seeing that the worried stare from her saviour was now on her face and looking for answers, she voiced her uncertainty. "I'm not sure. It all happened too fast."

The cowboy hummed. She let go of Nanoha's arm reluctantly and made her way to her horse, looking for something in her knapsack tied to it. Once she found a bottle of red liquid, she pulled Nanoha towards the wagon by her good arm and sat her down. She then brandished a small piece of fresh cloth. She scanned Nanoha's injured arm before smiling sheepishly. "I apologize, this will hurt a bit."

True to her warning, Nanoha winced as the cowboy started to wipe her wounds with the piece of cloth.

"We need to clean off the dirt first," she spoke again, and Nanoha nodded evenly. Better than getting infected, she concluded. "Hang in there."

Satisfied that Nanoha's wounds were clean, she turned the cloth to its other side and poured the liquid she took earlier from her knapsack on it. Looking at the bottle's label, Nanoha saw that it was alcohol. She noticeably gulped and the cowboy chuckled softly, her eyes twinkled at how edgy the person she's treating was. Nanoha let out a nervous laugh in reply and said, "I like your laugh."

Understandably, the cowboy was taken aback. Nanoha blushed, finally gaining the realization of how embarrassing her statement was. She was about to brush it off, when the cowboy started laughing again. She then wiped the cleaned wounds with the alcohol as Nanoha dumbly watched, before she spoke with her soft voice again. "Thank you. It's the first time ever someone complimented my laughter."

Nanoha giggled embarrassedly. As the cowboy was dressing her wounds, Nanoha remembered that she had yet to thank her saviour for getting her horse and her wagon back. "Thank you for getting my wagon back. I'm still ways away from home, and I don't think I'd be able to survive out here without it. You saved my life."

The cowboy smiled and nodded, her attention still on Nanoha's cuts.

"Nanoha."

She looked up questioningly.

"My name," Nanoha murmured, loud enough for the other woman to hear. "It's Nanoha Takamachi."

Again, she nodded.

"May I know yours?"

Silence enveloped the two women. Nanoha gazed at the cowboy nervously. Did she make a mistake for asking her name? Could she have hurt her? Nanoha was about to tell her that she's fine without knowing her name before the latter spoke, almost quietly. "…Fate."

"Fate…" Nanoha repeated fondly. She liked that name. "Well, Fate. Thank you so much for helping me."

Fate released her grasp on Nanoha's now dressed arm and tipped her hat grimly. "Just doing what I should, Nanoha. Robbing off of unarmed women is the worst."

Nanoha smiled at that. Fate seemed like a saint at the time when women were treated like animals. Nanoha guessed Fate being a woman herself was the reason. "Is there anything I can do in return?"

Standing up and gazing towards the barren land, Fate answered, "Could you lead me to Fort Vertway?"

Nanoha's eyes darkened at the mention of the place. Fort Vertway was the army's stronghold before it was raided by the cruellest gang of bandits, the Testarossa Gang. She wondered what business the fine woman who saved her could have there. She glanced at the subject of her thoughts, and she noticed the menacing look donned on her otherwise stunning features. Nanoha decided then and there that she did not have the right to know.

The worst case was the woman who saved her was a bandit herself.

"Of course," Nanoha answered. "In fact, it's near my town. Why don't you ride with me? You can tie your horse to the wagon and perhaps take a nap. I think you could use one."

And Fate did just that.

* * *

><p>Fate woke up to Nanoha shaking her shoulders slowly. She groggily observed the surroundings and noted the tall walls visible from their current position over the hills. Fixing her hat, she bowed slightly to the brunette woman beside her. "This will do. Thank you, Nanoha."<p>

Nanoha was still uneasy, but nodded nonetheless. She sorted through her rucksack and took out a few dollars, handing it to the blonde woman. "It's not much, but please take it. As thanks for helping me out earlier."

To her surprise, Fate shook her head, turning down the money offered. "There is no need. I don't have any use for it."

Blinking, Nanoha looked at the money in her hand before she reluctantly deposited it back into her rucksack. She spared no time to ask the question that had been going around her mind all the way to Fort Vertway. "Why? You could get some drinks out of it."

Fate looked thoughtful for a moment before replying helpfully in a sombre tone. "I might not be able to survive tonight."

It would have been a surprise to Nanoha if she didn't know better. "Surely," she started, eyes trailing down towards the ominous walls that held a group of bandits. "Marching right into a fortress that's littered by bandits is a great way to die."

"I won't have it any other way," Was the reply. "I have scores to settle."

"With the cruellest bandits in the vicinity?" Nanoha exasperated. "Fate, certainly you'd know better."

"You know of them?"

Nanoha nodded, her eyes darkening again as she recalled the tragedy. "They raided my town and killed my family before they took control of that fortress. My daughter and I are the only ones left as we were out of town then."

She did not notice before, but Fate had her arms held gently in hers, and her touch had lingered. Closer now after Nanoha divulged her personal tale.

"I'm sorry," Fate's voice was sickeningly guilt-ridden; her shoulders were hunched and shaking slightly. Nanoha's dread that the woman beside her was a bandit herself seemed to grow larger. "I'm so sorry."

"No, Fate. It's nothing you should be sorry for," Nanoha smiled, holding the now trembling arms of the blonde woman. "If there's someone who should be blamed for their deaths, it would be me. I've plans to move them to another town after we were burdened with..." Nanoha hesitated, "Bandit troubles... but I didn't have enough money to start up a life away from our hometown. So they were stuck there, always worried that the town would be raided by bandits next. And it happened, oh, it happened so suddenly. No one could have stopped it."

Fate wanted to say she could've stopped it but seeing how that would not be of help to sooth the kind brunette woman of her sufferings, she did not say anything and only nodded, albeit rather painfully. Gaining her composure, she stared into the eyes of the woman who had suffered so much, only to find certain strength that could overthrow even the most hardened criminals.

Such as herself.

And a smile befalls on her face. "Well," she started. "I guess this is where we part ways, Nanoha."

Nanoha harrumphed before she winked playfully. "You better stay alive. I'd need to repay my favours to you, don't you think?"

Another one of those chuckles Nanoha was so very fond of resonated. "Of course."

With that, Fate got off the wagon and walked to untie her dark, sizeable horse. She stroked the horse's neck and it neighed in delight. Nanoha watched silently as Fate climbed on her horse and trotted towards her.

"Nanoha," Fate called after her. "Since this is a bandit's territory… Do you happen to know how to shoot?"

The brunette nodded, uncertain to what Fate was trying to do. The latter unbuckled her belt that had a revolver fastened to it and handed it to Nanoha. Nanoha accepted it, her eyes still searching for an answer despite knowing it herself.

"Keep yourself safe," Nanoha listened attentively to Fate's words, fearing for the worst of goodbyes before Fate threw her idea out of the window. She had a small smile on her lips when she said, "I'll come back for it."

Hopefully, she added in her mind.

Nanoha was beaming, and Fate was glad she made that empty promise. She would not want the brunette to worry and throw herself into danger because of her. Fate guessed Nanoha was the kind of person to place other's well-being above her own, from what she had said about her family dying to be her fault when it was clearly not.

Just like Alicia.

Brushing off the thought from her occupied mind, Fate looked on until Nanoha's wagon was no longer in sight and pounded her boots on her horse, spurring them into a run towards Fort Vertway.

* * *

><p>Nanoha arrived at her home without running into any trouble. She trailed her fingers on the fastened revolver Fate had left her, wondering if the blonde would really come back for it. She could only pray that she was indeed safe, despite the fact that she just went to the place everyone avoided, a place of hatred and cruelty. A place someone would go for a certain death.<p>

Sighing, she carried the deer she had gotten from her hunt off of her wagon to be sold in the market. It would bag quite a price since the demand for deer meat and its hide was considerably high at the moment. She could live off of the money for quite a while with her daughter before she needed to go on another hunt.

It was getting dark, so she hurried to the market and set up her booth. With the deer properly skinned, a little slowly since her arm was hurt, town people and outsiders alike bustled around her, looking at her catch and giving her prices for certain parts of the deer. A gentleman offered her a price she couldn't refuse for the whole deer, and so he rightfully owned it. Goods and money were exchanged and Nanoha breathed out a relieved sigh. All in a good day's work. She started cleaning the booth after her smaller hunts, a few rabbits, were all sold to her happy customers.

Her mind was still engaged with the well-being of a certain blonde cowboy, but she needed to address another problem first. She needed to see her daughter. It had been three days since she left her house to go on a hunt, so she missed the love of her life terribly.

Before she could head home though, a horse's cries reached her, and she snapped her neck to see the now all too familiar dark horse bounding towards her. It whinnied again as it ran past her in a frenzy, and Nanoha had to chase after it with her lasso in her hand. She skilfully threw the loop of ropes towards the frantic horse and restrained it as it tightened around its neck when Nanoha pulled.

"Calm down, boy!" Nanoha exclaimed as it tried to get out of the ropes' tight grasp. Within a short while, the horse had quiet down and Nanoha had approached it carefully before taking off the lasso. "What's wrong? Where's your owner? Where's Fate?"

It whinnied again at the mention of Fate's name and Nanoha unconsciously gulped, remembering the path Fate had set for herself. She hurriedly mounted the horse and let out a small yelp when it immediately sprinted away from the market and out of the town. Nanoha looked back helplessly as she was not in control of the beast and decided meeting her daughter could wait.

Fort Vertway was coming to view and Nanoha couldn't help but think of the worst that could happen. She tugged the reins, finally getting some handling of Fate's horse and it slowed, trotting quietly along the road towards the fortress' entrance. Her eyes fell on a stationary form with blonde hair splayed around lying near the fortress' entrance, and she quickly dismounted and took out the revolver Fate had given her. Nanoha slowly but surely neared the unmoving owner of said revolver while looking around. The fortress was quiet and Nanoha concluded that the bandits had rode out, considering that it was always loud whenever she was close enough to the fortress on her travel to and fro of her town.

Taking the chance, she knelt beside Fate and grimaced when she saw the blood pooling around the blonde woman. She was shot on her stomach, it seemed. Nanoha held her ear on the blonde's chest and immediately sighed in relief. It was still beating strong. She needed to hurry though, or else there was a possibility that Fate would bleed out to death. She took out her knife now, and tore her right sleeve, cutting it to make it two long strips of cloths before deftly wrapping it around Fate's stomach to stem the bleeding. She wished she had taken her wagon with her. It would help a lot in transporting the wounded woman, but she was afraid she'd be too late if she were to get it from the town.

"Sorry, Fate…" Nanoha murmured, taking no mind that the woman she was holding and talking to was completely out. "This will be uncomfortable, but please bear with me."

Struggling a little with Fate's weight, the latter was surely heavier compared to her; she carried the blonde and placed her with much difficulty on the dark horse that was quietly waiting nearby. She fastened Fate on the horse with her rope, making sure the horse was not uncomfortable by it. Once finished, Nanoha mounted the horse carefully since it was now bearing two weights and spurred it into action, taking careful note of her surroundings for possible attacks from the bandits. Having none of such attacks, she held onto Fate's back, giving great attention not to strain the gunshot wound any further.

* * *

><p>A painful throb on her stomach was the first thing that greeted Fate when she woke up. A curious pair of mismatched red and green eyes was another. She groaned in pain and the eyes that were set on her blinked timidly. Small hands reached out for hers and Fate found herself encased in warmth similar to Nanoha's. The child that was holding her hand did remind her of the brunette she saved, but she did not have the kind and strong violet eyes; neither did she sport the brunette's brown tresses, so Fate wondered why they had the memorable similarities.<p>

She heard footsteps nearing from the wooden floor and so she directed her attention towards what she assumed to be the door of the room. And sure enough, Nanoha emerged from the door with a basin of water and a few towels. There was a look of severe relief washing over her, Fate noted, before it was immediately replaced by a mix of anger and worry.

"You're an idiot," Nanoha muttered, placing herself beside her bed and the child holding her hand.

Fate couldn't help but chuckle, though it was stopped short as another wave of pain swept over her. A painful wince was let out and another set of warmth held her through it, stroking her bangs that had covered her sweaty face. A wet towel followed, and Fate could finally open her eyes again to see Nanoha tending to her.

"And you're beautiful," Fate murmured hazily. She did not know where that came from, but it was the only thought occupying her mind at that moment and she did not waste any time to make the other occupants in the room hear it. It was true though, Nanoha was beautiful. She was clean then, void of dirt that clung to her body from her days out at the wilderness, her hair was free and there was an enchanting twinkle in her pretty violet eyes now that she was home, reunited with the child Fate had woken up to, who could only be her daughter, the only one she had left in the world.

A rosy blush quickly littered the brunette's face, and Fate felt warm again at the sight. She was way too out of it to care of the things she had said or will. "Thank you," she started again, chest heaving out desperate and aching breaths. "For saving me, Nanoha…"

"Just doing what I should." Nanoha replied, a little playfully. It was what Fate had said to her when she was the one getting helped. "Now, sleep. The doctor just got the bullet out a few hours ago. You need to rest."

Fate nodded slowly and her eyes fell to the child who was still holding on to her hand. Nanoha noticed Fate's questioning gaze and said, "I'll introduce you to my daughter later, alright?"

* * *

><p>The next time Fate woke up, she was feeling so much better. She was a little sore, but give or take a few days and she'd be as good as new, with only a patch of new scar donning her stomach. Still, she groaned as she sat up and looked around. The room was small, with two cupboards and another bed near the other end of the room; Fate figured it belonged to Nanoha's daughter. She hoped she didn't cause too much trouble sleeping in Nanoha's bed.<p>

Fate traced the dressing around her stomach, bits of dried blood still visible around her wound. As she was taking in the damage, the door of the room opened and a dark blonde head popped in. Seeing Fate was awake, the child grinned and strode in with a tray of food in her hands. She set it down and went out again before returning to the room with a basin of water and towels this time.

"Hello, Ms. Fate," she bowed happily. "Nanoha-mama asked me to clean you, but since you're awake, would you like to do it yourself? It'd be lovely if you can eat too, even a little."

"Ah, thank you so much," Fate replied in gratitude and accepted the towels. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble… I can clean myself fine. How many days has it been since I was shot?"

"Three," the child answered helpfully, giggling. Her giggles were like Nanoha's, Fate noted happily. "Truth to be told, the doctor told us you wouldn't wake in at least four days, but here you are, awake a few hours after the treatment and again now. You even said my mama is beautiful."

Remembering the incident where she had made Nanoha blushed furiously, Fate too flushed in embarrassment. Up until now, she still had no idea where that came from, only that she finally noticed how beautiful the brunette woman was. Guess being under medications made her say things she shouldn't. She awkwardly brushed her hands behind her neck. "Wh-where is your mother, by the way?"

"Out hunting, she just left. We're in need of extra money since she blew up her previous sale for your treatment."

"I-I see. I apologize. I didn't mean to impose."

The child smiled at that. "Not at all! In fact, you being here are giving my mother enough reason to go out hunting more often. She was a renowned hunter around here, but she stopped hunting to take care of me after the bandits raided this town."

"Oh…" Fate sang, impressed. "Do you think I could catch her if I ride now?"

Fate almost snorted at the look Nanoha's daughter was giving her. "It'd be alright. My wound is nothing to be fussed about," Fate reassured the petrified child. "Have you seen my hat anywhere?"

The mention of her hat brought the child back to the land of living. "Yeah, it should be on the table outside. It was a little torn, but Nanoha-mama fixed it up with her talented hands." She puffed out her chest proudly, making Fate chuckle. "I'll get your horse ready while you clean up."

"Thank you, um…" Fate trailed off, finally noticing that she has yet to know Nanoha's daughter's name.

"It's Vivio, Ms. Fate. Pleasure to meet ya!" Vivio yelled once she's out of the room.

Now alone again, Fate stood up, popping her back as it protested the abrupt movement. Her wound throbbed a little, but Fate ignored it. "Ow… phew. Can I really get back on the saddle like this?"

She laughed a little at her stubbornness, cleaning her torso with the wet clothes before buttoning her shirt in a rather careful manner. She got out of the room and approached the small table right outside the room for her hat. She also found her rifle alongside her hat, and quickly clasped the belt around her back.

Once she was outside the humble house, she saw Vivio riding her horse with no difficulty, surprising her a little. Usually the boorish beast would fling other riders away, even Alicia, but Vivio was riding it like it was nothing. Fate whistled when Vivio stopped in front of her. "Oh? You can ride it?"

Vivio hummed as she dismounted. "What? Like it's special?"

"Kind of," Fate replied. She went over and mounted her horse, her partner for a long time now. She winced as she tried to settle on the horse, making Vivio furrow her brows.

"Are you alright, Ms. Fate?"

"Yeah, it's a little sore, but nothing major," The words were spoken softly. "Well, which way?"

Vivio pointed towards the entrance of the town. "Just outside of the town actually, to your left."

"Oh, good," No matter how strong Fate thinks she was, there's no way she could ride so far away . "I'll be on my way now."

"Mm! Be careful!"

* * *

><p>Nanoha was setting up traps for rabbits when she heard footsteps closing in on her. She drew her revolver towards the would-be-assailant, only to meet the blonde woman who had caused her so much turmoil in the past few days. "Fate!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting."<p>

"I'm fine," the blonde smiled sheepishly. "I feel like I should help you out with your hunt, considering you used up your money for my treatment."

Nanoha crossed her arms once she had put the revolver back to its holster. "And the only compensation I got out of that treatment is you walking around with a hole in your stomach. Some help you are."

"W-well…" Fate stammered timidly.

Giggling, Nanoha closed their distance and patted the back of the stuttering blonde cowboy. "Since you're well enough to be up and about, I could use your help."

"Like…?"

"Let's see how good of a shooter you are," Nanoha grinned. "I missed the chance to see it for myself last time. This land is littered with rabbits. A farmer back in town paid me to kill some of them since they're damaging the corps. We can get some extra money with their meat too. Why don't you kill some of them?"

"Sure," Fate smiled and took her rifle from her back. Walking away from Nanoha, she surveyed the surroundings and immediately found her target.

Nanoha followed closely after her. "My plan was to set traps for them and come back tomorrow, but since you so conveniently made yourself useful, I'll just have you shoot them."

"Thank you," Fate laughed at Nanoha's statement. She then remembered that she had lent her revolver to the brunette and wondered why she didn't just shoot the rabbits herself. Aiming carefully at both the rabbits and the topic she was about to brought up, Fate said, "I guess you didn't have to use my revolver at all?"

"No," Nanoha answered, almost quietly. "And that is a good thing."

Fate successfully shot two rabbits before continuing, "I see. Well, I need you to keep it for me."

Nanoha glanced at Fate before watching another rabbit getting shot. "Keep it?"

Fate nodded. "Can't?"

"I can, but why?"

"It will keep you safe?" Fate questioned back helpfully.

"From what?"

Letting out a small sigh, Fate lowered her rifle and studied the revolver holstered on Nanoha's hips. "It's very important to me. It belonged to my sister, Alicia."

Nanoha faltered then. Belonged. It was Alicia's in the past. "Why would you give it to me?"

"You saved my life."

"You saved mine first."

Fate pondered at this. "It's just," she started, a little agitated at Nanoha's reply. "You remind me a lot of her." Seeing Nanoha was silent at this, she continued. "And you'd need something to protect yourself now that you know me."

Nanoha could feel her heart dropped at Fate's statement. "Fate… who are you?"

"I'm Fate, Fate Testarossa."

Instantly, Nanoha drew the revolver and aimed it at Fate.

Fate chuckled lightly and threw her rifle away. "If not by my mother's guns, it would be my sister's, huh."

"W-what do you mean?"

"My mother was the one who shot me at Fort Vertway, Nanoha. You should've left me there to die," Shrugging her shoulders, Fate continued. "I completely understand if you want me dead. My family was the one to kill yours, after all. Isn't this a wonderful opportunity for you to kill one of the Testarossas?"

The revolver still trained towards Fate, Nanoha recalled the blonde's guilt-stricken voice. Could she be responsible for her family's deaths after all? There was only one way to find out. Nanoha calmly questioned, "Why would your mother want to kill you?"

"I wanted her to stop living this way. I came to her as a messenger of the government," Fate trailed off, her eyes flickered intently towards Nanoha's. "…as well as her daughter, to stop her movements."

"You're… not working under her?"

Fate shook her head. "Not anymore. You could say I'm an exile."

Nanoha glanced at her revolver before asking, "And your sister?"

"Dead. The gun in your hands is the only thing she left behind."

"Were you there when your gang invaded my town?"

Again, Fate shook her head. "I was already detained by the government after a failed bank robbery. Alicia perished in that operation and my mother left me to die with my sister."

With that, Nanoha lowered the revolver. Fate slowly followed with her hands. Silence befall the two women, both thinking what they could do to recover their poise. Nanoha spoke up first, "I'm sorry about your loss."

"As am I," Fate responded, walking slowly towards her deserted rifle. "You don't deserve such things. Tell me, Nanoha…"

"Yes?"

"If I was there, in the bandit attack at your town… Would you shoot me just now?"

"I would."

"Would you shoot others who are involved in it?"

"I would."

Fate let out a breath she didn't know she held. "Then, would you help me hunt them down?"

* * *

><p>Well. Picking up writing after almost two years without it is tough. I'm super rusty and I hope it doesn't really show. *nervous laughs* Here is a really random idea, a cowboy AU for the ever lovable NanoFate. I guess I should be happy, it's been forever since I last wrote a fic. This won't be long, only a two-shot. Expect the next part to be out soon enough!<p>

Oh, and if anyone wants to see it, I doodled NanoFate for this AU too. It's over at my tumblr, same username.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back!" Vivio sprang towards them as Nanoha opened the door to her home. She knelt and enveloped the girl into a warm embrace, squishing their faces together as they erupted into giggles. "How did it go?"

"Hmm," Nanoha mused, watching Fate flopped down noisily on a chair, her hand wrapped along her front. Her wound must have been hurting. "Ms. Fate can shoot, Vivio. We got a lot of rabbits. I sold most of them to the farmer though; let's have rabbit stew for dinner."

"Really?" The little girl beamed. She immediately left Nanoha's embrace and bounced towards the other woman in the house. "Can you teach me how to shoot?"

Nanoha huffed. "Hey, I can shoot too!"

"Most probably not as good as her…" Vivio murmured, and Fate laughed heartily at that.

"You're awfully cheery for someone who almost died just a few days ago…" Nanoha muttered bitterly. She then went out to retrieve the skinned rabbit meat from her wagon before returning to see Fate still laughing. Never in her dream could she imagine an ex-convict who used to run with a ruthless gang would be such a chirpy person.

Her wound was aching a lot now because of her ceaseless laughter. "I'm sorry, Nanoha. Vivio is too cute."

"Am I really?" Vivio jumped excitedly.

"Of course you are," Fate smiled at how thrilled the girl was upon receiving a compliment. "You're very good at riding too. I'd love to teach you how to shoot."

Cheering, Vivio literally threw her whole frame on the blonde woman, eliciting a loud grunt from the latter. Nanoha gasped and hurriedly yanked Vivio away from the writhing Fate. "Vivio!" She barked, still surprised at the fact that her daughter pounced on the injured woman. She could only imagine the agony Fate must be feeling right now. Vivio was not exactly a small toddler. "She's hurt!"

Vivio had her hands on her lips then, looking severely guilty. "S-sorry…"

Nanoha was beside Fate in no time, holding the blonde in place and trying to lessen her pain by holding the trembling fingers, if only a little. It took some time for Fate to settle down, but eventually she relaxed, gently petting the child who was then beside her, sniffling a bit. Vivio was a smart child, Nanoha thought as she watched the scene before her, feeling a little tug in her heart. Her daughter knew she had hurt Fate and had promptly asked for forgiveness. It was a truly proud moment for her, seeing Vivio maturing wholly.

"Let me see," Nanoha murmured softly. She was afraid that Fate would re-open her wound, and her fear was proven right, again, when she saw the blotches of fresh blood around the dressing when Fate lifted her shirt. "Hang on, I'll get the doctor. Vivio, you stay with Fate, alright?"

A meek nod was the reply. Fate was looking at her as well, her face was sweaty but there was a small smile on it. Nanoha guessed she was trying to say that she was okay. However, she was not taking any chances and trudged off to find the town's doctor, Shamal.

Luckily, Shamal was not occupied when Nanoha visited her modest clinic and they both hurried to the brunette's home after sharing a few words. The sight that greeted them surprised the two women greatly. Her daughter was snuggling close to the wounded blonde, crying her heart out. Nanoha's eyelids fluttered feebly as Fate was looking at her powerlessly. She was still cradling Vivio tenderly, as if she was afraid of hurting her, silently asking for help from Nanoha.

Nanoha, on the other hand, couldn't help but wonder why and how her daughter had grown to be very comfortable around the blonde woman in such a short time. And the fact that the two of them spent more time together with Fate when she was unconscious was not helping either. She did not have the luxury to ponder over it too much however, since Fate had reopened her wound and was in need of an apt treatment.

"Vivio," Nanoha called after her daughter who was latched onto Fate, smoothing the blonde tresses softly before continuing. "You need to let go of Fate now. The doctor's here."

Vivio regarded her mother's words before slowly getting off of the blonde, still sniffling.

"Good girl," Nanoha smiled softly. She turned her attention towards Fate then, taking note of the blonde's heavy breathing. She furrowed her brows, worried that the damage was too much. "Are you alright?"

Despite the obvious pain she was in, Fate was grinning. "I'm fine. Your daughter is quite a lovely cuddler," She noticed the other blonde in the house then. "…Were you the one who treated me?"

Shamal nodded.

From her seat, Fate bowed slightly. "I thank you."

Nanoha did not think Fate would be a grateful person either. It was the nature of bandits not to be pleased with what they possess, thus their consistent need to thieve of others' properties. But the woman before her, the supposedly ex-outlaw was… for a lack of better word, humane.

After helping Fate to walk to her bed so Shamal could dress her wound again, Nanoha walked out of her room and found her daughter sitting silently at the side. Her crying had subsided but Nanoha could tell that she was still very sad about hurting Fate.

"Mama," Vivio's now much smaller voice sounded. "Will she be okay?"

Nanoha took a seat beside her daughter and petted her head. "Mm. It's nothing she can't handle," Nanoha trailed off, thinking about the life Fate had led before she lost her sister and was taken into custody. "I have a feeling that she has been hurt many, many times before this. She should be able to get out of this injury without any problem."

"She was hurt many times?" Vivio asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Nanoha pondered at that, "Because she lived a very risky life. People hated her doings."

"People hurt her?"

"Mm…" Nanoha thought about it some more. "It's more like she hurt people, and they're only trying to defend themselves," Seeing her daughter was still trying to grasp the concept of what Nanoha was trying to explain, she continued. "But she has relented now. In fact, she's trying to make amends for her past actions. So, Vivio, let's hope she will get better soon and she'll have the chance to do what she needs to do, okay?"

A small nod followed Nanoha's explanation and she beckoned her daughter to her. "Come here, love. You're really worried, aren't you?"

Another nod.

"Do you like Fate?"

Vivio nodded again. "I can tell that she's a very warm person, mama. Just like you."

Nanoha sighed. Vivio grew up without prominent people in her life. She did not have the pleasure of knowing her grandparents, as they were murdered when she was very little. Neither did she have a fatherly figure she could lean to. Even now there were very few people around her. Nanoha admitted that her daughter was rather hard to warm to strangers. It was rather surprising to see the girl so readily taking a shine to Fate.

She was still thinking of the blonde woman's situation. To think that she was housing an ex-member of the Testarossa gang was beyond anything comprehensible. She hated that gang to her very core. They were the ones to take the precious lives of her family members and so many others. Plentiful of people had suffered under their madness. It was enough reason for her to shoot Fate back then.

But she did not.

Instead, she listened to what the woman had to say. She gave her a chance.

She doubted any member of the Testarossa Gang had the decency to do the same to their victims.

So, why was it that she chose to lower her gun?

Why did she decide she should help the woman?

It was not because she owed her for her help, Nanoha shook her head. They were equals now. They had saved the life of one another. She was no longer indebted to the blonde woman now that she had returned the favour. No. It was not because of that. She was just… compelled to help Fate.

It was those claret eyes of hers. The ones that looked at her with a strange compassion, triggering chills in her very bones. Nanoha tried to recall the Fate's expression at that time, and again, she felt distraught by it. It was… so sorrowful.

She had her own share of sufferings, and she had seen others suffer as much as her and more, but she had never seen such an emotion from herself and those people. Unconsciously, she pulled Vivio closer to her. Perhaps it was because there was still light in her life, a light that was in the form of a small child with a whole life ahead of her. A life Nanoha wanted to see through, and spend together.

Fate, on the other hand, seemed to have lost everything. Her sister was gone, and Nanoha could only think of the significance she had played in the blonde's life. Her mother had deserted her twice, once when she left her to die along with her sister, and another when she shot Fate to stop her efforts in reconciliation.

It especially bugged Nanoha how Fate had so readily accepted death. She even said that she might not survive the night when they were close to Fort Vertway. How she threw away her rifle when Nanoha had her revolver pointed towards her also bothered Nanoha considerably. It was like the prospect of dying eases her. It was… something she looked forward to.

And Nanoha realized how terribly sad that was.

* * *

><p>When Fate woke this time around, there was an unmistakable warmth enveloping her body. It reminded Fate of Alicia's embraces throughout treasured nights they had spent together, but when she found the object of the affectionate warmth was actually Nanoha, and Fate was rather taken aback. She had her in a very tight hold, though Nanoha's hand was placed awkwardly on her thigh, as if wary she would strain her wound further if she placed it on her upper body. Fate shook her head a little. This woman kept on surprising her.<p>

She must had been moving around too much, because Nanoha's eyes fluttered open slowly before she was fully awake, checking Fate for any discomfort.

"I'm fine," Fate had whispered, noting the other bed in the room was occupied by a bundled together in bed sheets Vivio. "Go back to sleep… Or did you have a bad dream? You were clinging to me."

"Ah," Here, Nanoha blushed furiously, removing herself from the bed. "I'm sorry. I wasn't even planning to sleep, since Shamal said you'd probably wake up during the night and had asked me to change your dressing. I have my night patrol to do, too."

Once Nanoha was out of bed, Fate slowly sat up, watching the other woman fetch a small case at the side of the bed. She opened it and took out fresh gauze dressings, as well as certain medications before flopping back on the bed. She moved quickly but with incredible finesse, removing Fate's old bandages and wrapping new ones.

Aside from several small aches Fate experienced while Nanoha was at work, she felt quite fit. Her wound was well on the way to full recovery. That was good, she decided, she could not stay there long, after all. She would find a vacant property after this, and stay there while she sorts things out. She could not afford to continue to be a burden to this kind family.

"Night patrol?" Fate asked, concerned. The town's very close to a gang hideout, so she had valid reasons to be worried.

"Yeah," Nanoha answered, fingers working nimbly around Fate. "It's nothing much, really. I usually just scare drunkards when they try to pick fights with each other. There are cases where poachers try to steal the town people's livestock, but those are quite rare. Anyway, I still need to make a living now that I'm no longer a full blown hunter, and the pay is quite good. It's always nice to be able to help out the community feel safer."

"Could I possibly come with you?" Fate almost snorted; again, Nanoha was wearing the same look her daughter had given her earlier, a look of utter disbelief. She turned her attention away from Nanoha to the other bed in the room, and a smile quickly came into shape when she thought about how similar the mother and daughter were.

Nanoha sighed. "I don't think you'd listen to my reason on why that is the last thing you should do."

Fate only grinned. "I'll get dressed."

Giving the blonde some time to get dressed, Nanoha went out of the room to prepare herself. She clasped her newly acquired revolver on her hips. She took it out of its holster and started to admire the weapon. It was a Schofield revolver with intricate details of flowers on the side of its barrel, making it an elegant, but also deadly weapon.

Even when Fate had said it had been years since her sister's passing, the revolver was kept in a pristine condition. She had worked herself hard to get Alicia's revolver back from the confinement of the government. Nanoha learned that Fate was in captive for two years before she made a deal with the marshal and was made to work for the government. Since then, she had been doing most of their dirty work for them. Catching convicts, taking prohibitive taxes from unwilling participants using death threats, guarding egoistic leaders from oppressed people, getting rid of individuals unnecessary and against the so-called Western civilization… Generally causing more pain and killing more people compared to her days as a bandit.

And here, right now, she was assigned to dispatch her own mother.

With that thought in mind, Nanoha heaved another sigh. She did not know how she got into that mess. But then, watching Fate enter the room with a slight limp, Nanoha chose to remain in it. She hurried to the blonde's side, offering her shoulder as support. Slowly they made their way out of the house, Fate leaning contentedly on Nanoha.

"You know," the smaller brunette muttered, shifting slightly as she carried Fate's weight alongside her. "You've got to be the most stubborn person I've met in my whole life. And I happen to have seen so many kinds of people."

"Thank you," Fate chuckled. "Quite a few people think the same and I do take pride in my stubbornness."

"Too stubborn to die, even?"

Fate stopped in her tracks and let out a small chuckle, "Unfortunately."

Nanoha looked at the blonde woman uneasily. "I'd really appreciate it if you could stop attempting to throw your life away so carelessly."

Fate was looking back at her now, her crimson eyes questioning.

Nanoha smiled at that, "You might think that you deserve to die after all you've done in your life. But I still think that every life out there is precious, no matter whom they belong. Whether the life you have led is nefarious or honest, it's still something that everyone should hold dear."

There was no response from the blonde, and Nanoha could only hope she understood her message somehow. So when Fate extended her pinky finger towards her, she was dumbfounded. "Fate?"

"I promise."

"Eh?"

"You asked me not to lose my life so earnestly, so I'm making a promise with you that I won't do anything reckless again."

Nanoha blinked.

"Well? I'm waiting."

Slowly, Nanoha brought her own pinky finger before intertwining them with Fate's, sealing their oath. "It's a promise."

Fate was grinning ear to ear and Nanoha found that she was feeling rather warm in the otherwise cold night. "Nanoha."

"Yes?"

"You see… I've long forgiven my mother. That's why I didn't mind if my life ends."

Nanoha stopped in her track. "What do you mean?"

"You'd think I'm angry at her for doing these things… but I'm not. She was mentally unstable. She loved Alicia very much, and her death must have taken a huge toll on both her physical and mental well-being. I guessed her only way out of that pain was insanity."

Nanoha was shocked to learn that, but nodded nonetheless. "I see… I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'll put a stop to it. It might be a little too late," Fate sighed. "But I'll make sure to stop her from hurting others anymore."

"It's never too late, Fate."

Sighing, Fate leaned snugly into Nanoha's warmth again. "Thank you, Nanoha."

They arrived at the sheriff's office in relative silence, but it was not a stifling one. Rather, Nanoha had felt relaxed when she was beside the blonde. She figured Fate's temperate nature was a sensible reason for her to be so at ease, and she could now understand why Vivio had taken such a quick liking to the newcomer.

"Ah, Nanoha," A familiar voice piped up upon her arrival, addressing her. It was the town's marshal, Hayate. "And a stranger who's leaning so dangerously close to my friend?"

"Hello, Hayate," Nanoha giggled. She gestured towards the aforementioned stranger she was supporting. "This is Fate. She pleaded to come with me to my night watch, even with her gut trying their very best to spill out of her."

Fate looked hurt. "I didn't plead for anything."

"You could have fooled me. You had puppy eyes and everything."

Hayate laughed heartily when the blonde grumbled. "Didn't think someone like you could appease Nanoha with puppy eyes, Fate Testarossa."

"So you've heard." Fate responded.

"I've got a telegram from the city," Hayate explained to the two women before her, pulling out a piece of paper from her back pocket, studying it. "Saying something about a ruthless ex-convict coming down here to settle some business and that we officers are to help you if you so needed."

"I don't think someone who packs such a formidable puppy eyes can be called ruthless, Hayate." Nanoha giggled. Fate shifted slightly in her hold, as if she was protesting.

"Truer words can never be spoken, Nanoha," Hayate replied, amused. She then turned towards Fate, who was still sporting a hurt puppy look. "Well? What are you really down here for?"

"Are you really willing to help me?"

"I do have the orders to help you. And considering that you're working for the government, we're pretty much fellow officials."

Fate contemplated the situation. "I really didn't want to involve so many people into this, as I'd rather settle it myself. Honestly though, there's no way I could take a whole gang by myself."

"You tried it anyway," Nanoha interjected playfully. Fate flashed her a discontent glare.

Hayate hummed, she was fast to catch on the whole state of affairs. "You wanted to take down your mother?"

Nodding, Fate pushed her body off of Nanoha whom let her go reluctantly. A small nod of thanks was given. It was a little awkward for Fate to discuss such a weighty matter while she's latched so tightly to the brunette.

"We would need a small army to reclaim that fortress back, are you aware of that?"

"I've been told you and your officers are a formidable one."

"Why, thank you. We will still need a solid plan for this, though."

"Of course," Fate nodded. "I'll think of something."

"Well then!" Hayate clapped her hands enthusiastically and made her way out of the office. "Now that's covered, let's get our night watch started. We'll have to dismiss Signum and Vita of theirs first, Nanoha."

"Right after you," Nanoha answered. "Fate, why don't you stay and watch over the town from here?"

"With pleasure." With that, Fate went out alongside them, before sitting at the bench outside of the office, overlooking the town.

When the day dawned bright and sunny, Nanoha and Hayate made their way back to the office, relieved that the night was a peaceful one. Upon arriving, they found Fate dozing off on the chair they had left her. She was nodding cutely in her sleep and Nanoha marvelled at the seemingly childlike woman. Up until then, she still had some difficulties thinking the woman as someone dangerous.

Hayate took it upon herself to tell Nanoha of the notorious life Fate had lived before during their watch; she and her sister were making uproars, good ones, Hayate had added, as the Testarossa Twin. Nanoha was astonished at the fact that Fate and Alicia was actually a rather honourable pair of bandit. This was due to their means of stealing from people who had too much and giving them to the poor. They never stole from people who needed their money more than they do, and they also never killed unnecessarily, only accepting assassination commissions for people who actually deserve to die. They had a huge bounty for their heads, bordering to about six hundred dollars for each of the twin sisters, placed by the riches they stole from, yet no one seemed to be interested in taking them. It was easy to say that even bounty hunters respected their objectives.

Needless to say, Nanoha was in disbelief over how respectable the group of bandits so many despise now was back then, but Hayate said that somewhere along the way, the Testarossa Gang changed their ways. If she remembered correctly, it was when the twins met their end, with Alicia slain in a gunfight and Fate getting detained by the sheriffs; that violence took over the mob.

_'Precia Testarossa…'_ Nanoha mused, remembering what Fate had told her earlier. _'She was the one to change the pathways of the gang… She went insane…'_

Hayate watched fondly as Nanoha closed her distance with Fate and smacked the blonde's cheeks playfully, waking her up. The blonde groggily opened her eyes before smiling when she sees the brunette and promptly went back to sleep. Nanoha pouted at the sight of Fate setting off to la-la-land again. She sighed and moved herself beside the sleeping blonde to carry her back home, giving her a meaningful look that clearly said, _'I knew I should've left you at home…'_

Of course, the look was not received at all by the blonde, who had gone back to her precious sleep. Hayate helped her, grunting at the heavy weight that was the tall blonde, wondering how Nanoha had managed to place such a hefty dead weight on a horse when she found her bleeding out at the fortress. Guess she had taken the brunette woman too easily.

"Hey," Hayate poked Nanoha on her side once they had settled Fate on Nanoha's bed and out of the bedroom. "Be honest with me, what do you think of Fate?"

"…What do I think about her?"

Hayate nodded, her hands wild in gesture. "You know, with her past and all."

Nanoha let out a small noise of comprehension. "I don't think she's a bad person, Hayate."

"Are you going to help her as well?"

"Mm. If that's alright with you, of course."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Nanoha chuckled lightly. "Don't worry about me. This is what I wanted. I feel like… If I help her out, I'd finally be free."

Hayate crossed her arms. "Still having nightmares?"

"Hmm… they're not all that frequent anymore."

Patting Nanoha on the back, Hayate chirped. "It would be great if they're all gone though, huh?"

Nanoha nodded. "Yeah. Well, I'm going to sleep a bit, Hayate. I'll see you in the afternoon?"

"Right, see ya!"

* * *

><p>The afternoon came eventually and all three residents of Nanoha's humble home were up and about. Nanoha and Vivio were cleaning, with the mother cleaning their lunch dishes and Vivio sweeping the floor. Both of them were also singing a duet on a folk song enthusiastically while Fate watched amusedly from where she was sitting, lifting her legs to allow Vivio to sweep down the chair she was sitting on. She had gratefully eaten Nanoha's scrumptious cooking with much gusto, surprising the cook greatly. After a few days spent barely eating anything due to the prickling and nauseating feeling from her torn stomach, Fate was pleased to finally get a proper appetite.<p>

It helped that Nanoha's cooking was one of the very best Fate had the pleasure to try. She wolfed down the creamy chicken stew and the sweet cabbage salad within minutes. Vivio had watched in awe, noticing the delighted shine in her mother's eyes as she too, stared at the rapid pace of Fate's devouring her cooking. Nanoha was happy Fate was enjoying it so much, but she was also alarmed at the possibility of the blonde choking.

"I still can't believe you're the person that had your stomach trickling out of a small hole just a few days ago…" Her mother had said, and she had quickly gone to pat the blonde's back when she had indeed, choked. "Fate, eat slowly."

"S-sorry," Fate coughed. "Your cooking is really good, Nanoha. I could eat these all my life."

"You're welcome to," Nanoha smiled, blushing at the compliment. "If it helps keep you alive, I'll gladly cook for you anytime, Fate."

Fate had a look Nanoha could not quite decipher after that. "Fate?"

Nanoha gasped when Fate took her hands, the blonde's eyes were intensely staring into her own, a playful glint apparent in the stunning burgundy. "I'll gladly take your offer on that, Nanoha."

And Nanoha could not decide if the blonde was serious or not. She had looked on in amusement at the sight of her daughter and Fate fighting over the last piece of chicken. She decided not to ponder on it for too long and casually took the last piece, leaving both Fate and Vivio shrieking after it.

But she will found out much later that Fate was in fact, genuinely taking her offer.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Nanoha was happy to hear from Shamal that Fate's gunshot wound had closed completely, and the blonde was in much better health. In fact, Fate had been active in aiding the local sheriff with their cases. She only rested for two days at her home before she got so ridiculously bored that she begged for Nanoha to allow her to go out so she could do <em>something<em>.

Nanoha also quickly found out that she was so absurdly weak at Fate's puppy eyes.

She could only ask Hayate to smack Fate across her face with her gun if she ever went overboard. To Nanoha's relief, her sheriff friend told her that Fate knew her limit and had been careful not to overwork herself.

The two of them, Hayate and Fate, became close pretty quick as they worked together. Though the real reason how they totally hit it off was that both of them were able to handle their alcohol incredibly well. Nevertheless, they still got intoxicated at one point. Fate had learned that it was a terribly bad idea to go against Nanoha's advice to not get drunk because she and Hayate had both spent their night outside of the comfort of their home, at the town's stable.

Anyway, those two had been discussing closely on their plan to seize control of the Testarossa Gang and Fort Vertway. Nanoha was present in these meetings sometimes, considering she was a crucial part of the plan as well. Here, she witnessed how sly the blonde was with her clever plans. At this point, both Fate and Nanoha were determined to never defy each other. The consequences were much too frightening.

Time passed, and the plan was also progressing well. Hayate's request of additional men and firearm was approved. Hayate and her deputies managed to apprehend a regular supplier who frequented the fortress to cooperate. A pair of bounty hunters and Fate's friends, Subaru and Teana who had joined them a short while after Fate started shaping her plan, had intelligence on the inside of the fortress, as well as an exact number of bandits that they would be up against.

The most surprising thing that happened during the plotting of Fort Vertway assault was a bandit had turned to their side. Nanoha was there in the sheriff's office when one of Hayate's deputies, Zafira brought in a woman with auburn hair who claimed to be part of the Testarossa Gang. Fate had quickly left the board she was scribbling on when she came into her view, and embraced her, much to the shock of the other occupants in the room.

The woman then introduced herself as Arf. She briefly informed the officers and Nanoha that she used to be Fate's lieutenant of some sort, and that she would aid them in their raid. An insider's assistance benefits the sheriff's force greatly. Fate and Arf spent quite a while together, whispering promises and gratefulness that they were both alive and well before the auburn haired woman had to leave, before she could risk being found out.

* * *

><p>The time for them to move out arrived.<p>

The plan was to surround the fort from both the north and south entrances. First attack would be at the north entrance, where the Testarossa Gang's supplier would drive in for the usual supplying, only that the supplies in the wagon were heavily armed officers instead of provisions. The back of the wagon was also installed with a Gatling gun, which was a type of rapid-fire weapon Nanoha never thought could have existed. Hayate had laughed madly when the military-issued gun arrived by the train, marvelling at the beauty, clasping it fondly with her whole body. She was saddened at the fact that she would not be the one to use it though. Needless to say, Nanoha also learned not to tease her friend too much.

While that group of officers lay waste and cause a major distraction at the north entrance where most of the bandits were located in their respective lodgings, Fate, Nanoha and Hayate alongside her trusted deputies would enter, effectively cutting off an escape route the bandits could take.

If everything would go smoothly, they'd win over the fortress without many casualties on their side. Fate could not promise zero casualties, so before the small army of an odd combination of sheriffs, bounty hunters, ex-convict and a housewife depart; she asked again if there were people who would like to withdraw. Nanoha felt concerned gaze on her and she smiled in reassurance.

Fate sized all the brave people in front of her, and seeing no one moved after her last warning, she bowed and let Hayate took over the command. They marched accordingly to the plan. A small group of officers filed in the wagon of the captured supplier, and another was on horseback, ready to gallop into the gunfight from behind the wagon, hidden in the hills.

Nanoha and her group were also on horseback. Hayate was at her right side, monitoring the progress of their plan through binoculars. They were several sentries posted along the tall wall, patrolling the area, but they could easily be taken out once they have their distraction.

Shifting slightly on her horse, Nanoha heaved an anxious breath. She felt a warm hand on her left shoulder then, and she held it appreciatively. She smiled and mouthed _'I'm okay'_ at the blonde woman beside her. Truthfully, Fate was the one who should be nervous, considering this battle was very important to her.

Hayate held out her arm when the wagon had entered the fortress, waiting for the signal that was the first gunshot to sound. A few seconds passed and a gunshot finally went off.

Hayate brought down her hand then, and the small group bolted from their hiding place, weapons aimed at the sentries who were caught off-guard from the continuous gunshot ringing from the other entrance of the fortress. They were quickly disposed of. Fate's deadly accuracy with her Evans Repeating rifle could never fail to take Nanoha by surprise. She had to agree that Fate was a much better shooter than her, much to Vivio's glee, a few days into their unusual partnership. Her young daughter had not stopped teasing her since.

The south entrance's door was wide opened, presumably by Arf. Nanoha and her companions filed in quickly, leaping from their horses and finding barricades to remain low. Gunshots from the other entrance were still apparent. They moved swiftly into the fortress and Hayate sent her deputies to track the stairs to the tall walls so they could aid the others at the north entrance once she made certain there were not many bandits on their side of the fight.

The three of them remained close, trekking deeper into the fortress. A cock of a gun was heard and the three women scrambled into cover when a single deafening roar from their assailant's rifle sounded. A group of bandits emerged from a corner room, shooting constant bullets into their hiding places. The rounds sent splinters flying and polluted the already stifling air with more dust.

A cocky voice barked for them to come out of their hiding and fight like a real man, though none of the three women heeded to his command. After all, they were no man. They fought safely, returning fire with poise that no men could be capable of. Hayate risked a peek: finding one of their enemies' head popped out of their hiding place and immediately shot three rounds. It hit its target and before the bandits could resume their firing, she ducked again.

_Patience is the key_. Fate had said once to Vivio when they were in one of their intensive shooting lessons. And Nanoha could only grin at that. These vermin know no patience. They were sloppy, wasting rounds after rounds of their shots to inanimate objects they were taking cover of and were generally foolish with their guns. The three women had effortlessly taken out the bandits once they were out of ammo.

They continued to move and before long, they ran into another group of bandits, who were hastily packing and discussing escape. Nanoha noticed the prominent auburn and violet heads in the group, Arf and Precia respectively. She glanced to her left to see Fate's face darkening. They were outnumbered, Hayate noted, but with proper tactics, they could outdo the bandits. Before she could think of something clever and transmit them to her comrades though, she noticed a glint of light to her right.

"Behind you! Nanoha!" Hayate shouted.

Fate saw them then. Silent as the grave, two men had their gun trained towards Nanoha. She shot them a little too late, as they had already let off a few rounds themselves. Gunshots started to echo from the group of bandits they ran into. They were found out but Fate did not have the time to worry about that. Her gaze was fixed to Nanoha and Hayate.

"Hayate's hit!" Nanoha cried, her voice barely audible among the gunshots resounding around them. Hayate had pulled Nanoha out of harm's way, but not unscathed. Hayate's upper back was torn, both the entrance on her back and the exit wound on her left shoulder were small; the damage was not fatal, Nanoha concluded, but it was still red and angry.

"Hang on!" Fate screamed back, reloading her rifle before going out of her cover to return fire. A few men were caught by her rounds, dropping lifelessly to the unforgiving ground, but she has yet to spot her mother anywhere. Arf was nowhere to be found as well. Once Nanoha had managed to staunch Hayate's wounds by applying direct pressure and making sure Hayate continue to do so, she immediately supported Fate with her steadfast shots. She took out one bandit, two, and then three, keeping her shots consistent but also mindful of how much ammo she had.

When Fate and Nanoha succeeded in shooting all of the brigands, there were no longer gunshots deafening them, Fate signalled for Nanoha to stay beside Hayate while she overlooked the situation. Nanoha looked at Hayate then, silently asking for permission to accompany Fate, and the smaller brunette gave her a smile, her chest was heaving up and down, breath controlled. "I'm fine. Go."

Joining Fate immediately in search of Precia and Arf, they took one careful step after another. Nothing but silence from the bodies lying around them. Nanoha looked behind barricades one could take cover from, up the stairs and along the walls. Nothing. She started to head back towards Fate and–

A gunshot resonated. Nanoha was fully conscious up until the second she hit the floor. Then, her vision blurred. A rifle's muzzle, poking out almost invisibly from a hole on the ground, _there was a basement,_ looked more like a wicked grin to her more than anything, even with the smoke coming out of it.

"Nanoha!" She had heard Fate yell her name. It was a desperate cry. She wanted to reply, but she couldn't. Blood was filling her mouth, in the way of her frantic voice.

Fate rushed to Nanoha's side, her rifle spewing out rounds after rounds of ruthless bullets into the basement where the shot that had pierced through Nanoha's side. She emptied all of her rifle's rounds, hands trembling before she bent over and picked up Nanoha's shed revolver, emptying that as well. Hayate was beside Nanoha by the time Fate had drained all her ammo.

She opened the hatch of the basement, tears spilling out of her eyes at the sight that greeted her. Arf was on top of Precia, both lifeless with bullet wounds littered all over their bodies. Precia must have been planning to use Arf as a hostage to gain an upper hand on her, considering their positions. She jumped down into the small cellar, closing Arf's eyes gently, sending quiet apologies. Scrutinising her mother now, she found her thoughts to be frozen. She had nothing to say to her.

Fate could only hope she would not resort herself to insanity like her mother if she lost Nanoha this time.

"Fate," Hayate called for the blonde's attention. Fate was instantly besides the sheriff, taking in the damage on Nanoha's body and thanking whatever deities were out there when she saw the bullet wound closely. Hayate was already heaving a sigh of relief, guiding Fate's hands slowly to press the cloth covering the wound; her hand was already occupied with her own injury. "She'll be alright. The bullet shied away from her organs... She might be in shock, though."

"Hnn…" The brunette groaned blearily, surprising the other two women. She saw blonde tresses shading her from a bright light that was blinding her completely… Is that the moon? Nanoha did not know. She narrowed her eyes and her fuzzy sight became clearer by the seconds, until she could finally make out Fate's furrowed brows and glistening tears that were rapidly leaving her stained cheeks and dropping on her own face. It was cold. "H-hey… Don't cry, you silly oaf…"

"Nanoha…" Fate only continued to weep, bumping their heads together. They were no stopping her tears now. "Nanoha…"

"I'm here."

Hayate smiled at the sight of the two women before her. She had watched these two together for a while now. She could only refrain herself one too many times before she just had to push these two together in a closet so they could make out or something.

…Because _gods_ she could no longer deal with the blatant sexual tension around them. She was actually planning to do just that once they were back safely–leave them in a small cupboard, lock it up, send Vivio away to Shamal, check it next morning to hopefully see them undressed or she would lock them up for another day.

Nanoha had her right hand placed on Fate's cheek, rubbing away the tears that still threatened to fall. Hayate waited, still smiling, waiting for it to happen. When the two remained still, snug in the headlock for a long time, Hayate finally erupted. "Would you two just kiss each other already?!"

Fate had her back straightened following Hayate's outburst and Nanoha only covered her face with her hand, both of them flustered and stammering.

"Oh, come on," Hayate muttered. "Don't tell me you haven't realized your feelings for each other… That's so boring."

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"No way. I hit the jackpot?"

Swift footsteps were heard then, and both Hayate and Fate pointed their revolvers to the direction it came from, only to find Teana and Subaru doing the same. Teana lowered her gun first, letting out a long breath before running back where she had emerged. "I found them! They're hurt!"

Hayate flashed both Nanoha and Fate a menacing look. "I'll be watching you."

* * *

><p>Miraculously, the only casualty on their side was Arf. There were still some injuries among the officers, but only a small few were life-threatening and they had all emerged alive and well. Fate had asked the officials to bury Arf's body beside her sister's. When asked about her mother, she told them to bury her alongside her father's, whom she never had the chance to know.<p>

Since Fate had come out of the gunfight unharmed, Hayate assigned her to overlook the scene. Officials were bustling in and out of the fortress, checking up with Fate on certain matters, carrying out bodies, confiscating weapons and other random movements Fate was not quite giving attention to. Her thoughts were full of Nanoha.

At first, she thought that her fondness of the kind woman was because she was so very similar to her deceased sister. Such as the way she carried herself and the strength Fate found in her spectacular violet eyes, unbecoming of her rather lithe body. She was a woman living in a man's world, just like her and her sister.

But after a while, Fate now realized, she had taken the brunette as another person, as herself. She remembered how her apron fit her snugly when she cooked the heavenly chicken stew Fate fell in love with, the glimmer in her eyes whenever she praised her cooking, the puffed cheeks when she was teased for her shooting skills by her own daughter, the look of disbelief plastered on her face whenever Fate suggested crazy ideas that involved her risking reopening her injury that eventually developed to a defeated sigh, her habit of scratching this small spot behind her neck when she's confused, her mole behind her neck that she so often scratched, her unconditional love for her daughter, her giggles, her sleep talking, her motherly smile…

Fate was in love with these things, so deeply in love. She loved everything about Nanoha.

She wanted to see her.

* * *

><p>"Weeeeeeell?" Hayate grinned.<p>

"Hmm?" Nanoha responded, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, Nanoha. There's no escape." Hayate laughed merrily. The two brunettes were placed in Shamal's clinic, the doctor was too busy walking around and patching up everyone to give Nanoha and Hayate much attention. They were alone, for now, so Hayate decided to take up the chance. "You love her."

Nanoha was silent for a long while before she meekly nodded. "I do."

"What do you love about her?"

"Everything, Hayate… I love all of her. The way she talks, her voice… She sang with me once I taught her our town's folk song. And it's the most beautiful and calming singing I've ever heard… They way her eyes softens whenever she's around Vivio, spoiling her, warming her, loving her… Her serious side when she discusses her work with you, her childish and playful side that she shows over and over again, her ceaseless love for her sister, her forgiving her mother… Goodness, Hayate, what have I gotten myself into?"

Hayate cooed in happiness. "Go get 'er, tiger."

"Hayate!"

"What?"

"You need to stop. You're so embarrassing…"

"No worries, Nanoha. Your feelings are not one-way. If you give your love to her, she would give hers in return."

"Hayate," Nanoha grumbled. "You've been single all your life. What would you know?"

"Hey!" Hayate protested. "Even if I'm single, it doesn't mean I don't know anything about love."

Nanoha pinched her brows together. "I need some sleep..."

"You know she will leave, right?"

Looking at Hayate strangely, Nanoha lifted one of her brows.

"She'll leave, Nanoha." Hayate repeated her words. "She's only here to take down the Testarossa Gang. She has succeeded in that, and she will leave. She will go back to city, and continue her work as the governments' contract killer."

"I…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want her to leave…"

"Well," Hayate shrugged. "Do something about it."

* * *

><p>Easier said than done, Nanoha thought. She had spent around four days in the clinic, grumbling helplessly at Hayate's constant teasing during the first two. She was lucky the town's marshal had to be pulled out of her rest because there was too much that needed to be done. At such a time, Nanoha was thankful she was merely a single mother. Vivio visited her every day, and so did her townspeople. But she had not seen the blonde that was stirring her heart so exuberantly she wondered how she had still remained solid and not liquefied.<p>

She had begged Shamal to release her earlier than she had intended. She seemed amused at the fact, and Nanoha decided Hayate should get some well-deserved beatings for spilling her secrets. Never mind the Gatling gun currently in her possession; she'd be dead before she could make it to the gun.

Walking through the town from the clinic, her eyes were wildly searching for a certain blonde head, but she had no such luck. She started heading towards her home, ready to spend her evening with her daughter when she caught a glimpse of the golden hair she had missed so much out of the corner of her eyes.

"Fate!" She shouted after her.

"Nanoha?" Nanoha could hear the panicked pitch in Fate's voice. Why was she unnerved upon seeing her?

Nanoha wanted to run towards Fate, but with her side pounding, she only walked slowly, grateful that Fate was also closing the distance between them. She held Nanoha gently once they meet, supporting her. And Nanoha giggled at how they had exchanged their role compared to a few weeks ago.

The brunette looked over Fate's shoulder, at her saddled black horse, her knapsacks and tent all fastened to the large animal. "You're leaving without even saying goodbye?"

"I–" Fate shook her head. "I can't see you."

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, Nanoha…" Fate's eyes went downcast, avoiding Nanoha's forlorn gaze.

"No… Why are you sorry? Fate? Fate, look at me," When the blonde still refused, Nanoha cupped her hand under Fate's strong jaw and lifted it, prompting Fate to look at her reluctantly. "Why didn't you come see me? You're avoiding me like I'm a plague."

"Nanoha…" Fate's soft voice had started to break. She pulled the brunette into a tight embrace then, but still mindful of Nanoha's injury. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Fate…" Nanoha placed her hands on the small of Fate's back, rubbing it fondly. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry… I fell in love with you…"

Nanoha could feel her cheek reddened and she was glad they were hugging each other. So at least would not be able to see her all flustered. When Fate was trying to pull out of the embrace, Nanoha held her back. "You silly oaf…"

"Please let me go… Nanoha?"

"I don't want you to leave!" Nanoha cried. "I love you too, you big idiot."

"Wha–"

"Don't go…" Nanoha murmured, burying her face into Fate's chest, dampening the blonde's vest as she was already tearing up. "Stay… Eat more of my cooking… Take care of Vivio… Teach her how to shoot… Hunt with me… Anything… Just, don't leave."

"Nanoha," Fate started, tears were also threatening to fall from her eyes. "I'm a murderer. I've killed more people than you could guess. My hands are not meant for love. It's for killing. There's no way I could, I could… stay… Nanoha, you lost your family because of me!"

"Liar… Your hands… They're warm." Nanoha hiccupped. "Fate, you're the most kind-hearted person I know. It would… It would make me so happy if you become part of my family. I believe that… That even my parents would want me to move on from their deaths. I've seen you with Vivio, Fate… She–she loves you. I love you. You have nowhere to go, right? Then, stay…"

"Nanoha…"

"Please… Stay…"

"I can't, I have to go back to the city. If I don't, they will do ungodly things to you. They will find out that you've stopped me. They always will," Shaking her head, Fate continued, slipping out of their hug. "I can't have that happen to you, Nanoha. If they hurt you, I'm afraid I'd go insane. You should have seen me! When you were shot, I lost it!"

Nanoha reached for Fate desperately, but the blonde had already taken off running. "No… Fate!"

Mounting her dark horse hurriedly, Fate tugged the reins and turned it towards the town's entrance, before a gunshot stopped her.

"Not so fast!"

Nanoha looked to her side, surprised, to see her sheriff friend closing in. Behind her, her deputy officer Signum had her revolver aimed towards the sky. A warning shot. What were they planning? To her horror, Signum then levelled the gun towards Fate.

"Fate Testarossa," Hayate said with a voice full of authority. "Please dismount from your horse immediately."

Fate followed the marshal's order without question.

Hayate pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and smoothed the wrinkles out. She had stuffed it in a hurry. She coughed before reading the letter, "Under the jurisdiction of the Central Government's Highest Order, your contract as a Commissioned Officer has been terminated. Your offences have been duly expunged for your constant and excellent efforts in carrying out the law. You are to be expected to report at the East Government's main office in the shortest time possible for your next allocation."

It was too much for both Nanoha and Fate to take. The two of them were believably silent. The East Government…

"Well," Hayate grinned sheepishly before turning on her heels and leaving her two friends. "That's that."

"Testarossa," Signum commanded before following her chief. "Report yourself in Chief Hayate's office in ten."

Once the two officers were out of sight, Nanoha made her move. Fate was still frozen in her track. That… That was it? She's free from the ever looming threat of the Central Government? She no longer had to worry about the well-being of people around her? She did not need to distance herself from people she holds dear anymore? She no longer needed to kill unnecessarily? It all seemed too good to be true.

Her hand was taken tenderly by someone, and she noticed Nanoha had gathered her hand in hers. She looked at the woman she had become so fond of in such a short span of time, at the tears glistening in her dazzling violet eyes, at the reassured smile on her lips…

Oh, her lips…

"Na–Nanoha…" Fate managed, closing the space between their quivering lips. "Is it okay?"

And Nanoha laughed helplessly, the sight of the writhing gunslinger was amusing to her. "Go ahead, love."

Nanoha's joyous laugh tickled Fate's ear and she leaned forward and kissed her, slowly, reverently. And Nanoha's wound no longer hurt; her body moulding so perfectly onto Fate's. Nanoha was thankful at how gentle the blonde was well into the kiss but she decided this herself–she gave into it, gave all to it. It was a moment's passion that ruled their body over their mind, though they still knew then, how much they wanted each other.

* * *

><p>Epilogue–yay or nay?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** This content deals with mentions of sexual assault and may be triggering to some people.

* * *

><p>Nanoha was out today to hunt in the forests, she wanted to get some elk. It was the hunting season for them, and with the weather being peachy all the while, the elk meat would be so mature and tender. She was already drooling at the thought. Fate would love the tender meat. If she made some stew out of it, or perhaps some steak with its tenderloins, Nanoha was sure she would get peppered with kisses. Just the thought of it made her blush. She was going to tell Fate of her plan for the day, but she did not have the chance to. The blonde had left home much earlier than her, and Nanoha was up and about very early.<p>

She wondered what had happened to Fate. Usually, Fate would wake her up if she needed anything or when she was heading out. But that very morning, there was no notes from her at all, she just up and left.

Nanoha heard rope snapping from behind her, and she blinked. Already? She only finished setting up the trap behind her a while ago before she moved on to set up another. She trekked back to the spot quickly. When she arrived, her eyes bulged at the sight that greeted her. Her trap did not ensnare an elk, or boars that inhabited the jungle in major numbers, but…

"Hi," Fate laughed nervously, hanging upside down with her feet pulled with a tight rope and hands dangling in the air. "Please don't eat me."

Nanoha giggled at the sight, crossing her arms and scrutinising her rope works. "How did you get caught by one of these?"

"It's not my fault you're too good with trapping beasts…" Fate pouted.

Another set of giggles sounded. Having enough of the pitiful expression from Fate, Nanoha brought out her knife. "Hang on, dear."

Nanoha cut the rope holding on to Fate's legs and the blonde immediately tumbled down, groaning. The brunette then helped Fate to her feet before kissing her. A familiar blush covered Fate's cheeks and Nanoha smiled into the kiss. Once they were apart, she still held the blonde close. "You left without saying anything, where did you go?"

"I'm sorry," Fate said breathlessly. "You were snoring. I felt bad waking you up."

Nanoha huffed. "I do not snore."

"Yes you do. Very cutely, in fact."

"Well, that still didn't answer my question."

"Hayate wanted me at her office."

"For what?"

"This." Fate grinned, pointing to the newly pinned sheriff badge on her chest.

"Fate…" Nanoha's had her jaw open wide. The brunette then threw her arms around the new sheriff enthusiastically. She was already tearing up and laughing at the same time. Fate also laughed at how excited her lover was, tightening their embrace. "You did it!"

"All thanks to you, Nanoha." Fate smiled once they broke their hug.

"You're speaking nonsense. You did everything!" Again, marvelling at the badge on Fate's chest, Nanoha beamed. "You're making history here. You're the first former outlaw to be appointed a sheriff."

A chuckle. "I'm not quite sure how many strings Hayate had pulled to make this happen."

Nanoha sighed at that. "I know I should be thankful to her, but she'll be taking you away from me much more often now…"

"Don't worry, Nanoha," Fate kissed her again, softly. "I'll always come back to you."

* * *

><p>"Not a good first day, huh?!" Hayate yelled at her at the top of her voice, but Fate could barely hear her superior above the loud gunshots from a group of outlaws they were currently firing against. The two of them were busy riding around, carrying out Fate's induction – Hayate was briefing Fate on a deputy's duties as well as their jurisdiction when they came across a staged robbery. A child acted as if she was in trouble and needed some help getting to town, when several men popped out and started firing at them.<p>

Fate shrugged as she reloaded her rifle. She shouted back to Hayate as she studied the situation. "It could be worse! You should've really brought Signum or Vita along for this induction of mine!"

Hayate scrutinised her closely from her position behind a huge boulder before smiling and shouting back. "Who knew something like this could happen now, of all times? 'Sides, having someone as capable as you is more than sufficient! You're incredibly composed at a situation like this! What's happening?!"

A toothy grin materialised on Fate's slightly troubled yet still gentle features as she talked of what would be on her plate later on. "Nanoha's hunting for elks and she said she's making stew! Now, I'll be damned if I lost my cool and get hurt here. I'll have to make it back to her!"

"Sounds like a good plan! You better give me some!"

"I'm sure she'll get enough for the whole office! She wanted to celebrate!"

Hayate was very enthusiastic upon knowing of Nanoha's plans. "Understood! Let's get rid of these dastards and get drunk later!"

"Hayate! You can't get drunk while on the clock!"

"I'm the town's marshal!" Fate could hear Hayate's groan despite the loud sound of ricocheting bullets around them.

"_Especially_ because you're the town's marshal!"

* * *

><p>The sheriff's office was noisy when Nanoha rode through the town's entrance. She frowned. What could be causing such uproar? She halted her movements, the skinned prizes of her hunt laid at the back of her small wagon. She dismounted and quickly made her way into the office, only to find her blonde lover besides the door. Fate was frowning, eyes locked to the jail inside the office.<p>

"Darling," Nanoha murmured, closing their distance and intertwining her fingers around Fate's. "What's happened?"

"Ah, Nanoha. Welcome back," Fate answered, placing a quick kiss on Nanoha's lips before she straightened herself. "Ran into this group of thieves when Hayate was briefing me of my duties… We caught the men. They're at the back rooms, getting patched up, and most probably protesting the treatment… Seems like some of them have bounties on their heads too, so there's that."

Nanoha nodded, a little flustered at the peck. So that was where all the screams were coming from. They should be thankful Hayate's not as merciless as other marshals. She had heard of sheriffs across the country arresting convicts and leaving them to die without treating them if they were injured in the process.

"…As well as this child," Fate continued, pointing to the young child inside the cell. Nanoha figured she must be around Vivio's age. "Was part of the plan... She told us they made her act to trap potential victims and if she doesn't, they'd kill her."

Nanoha studied the child inside the cell. She was rather beaten up, her robe, if she could call it that – was tattered and she noted that there were bits of blood around her knee. "She sounds plenty innocent."

"I agree, Hayate says she's just detaining her for a while. We're just following the proper procedure before we could release her."

Smiling, Nanoha left Fate's side and went over to the cell. "Hi there."

The girl flinched and scooted closer to the wall.

"Ah," Nanoha stepped backwards, afraid she was intimidating the adolescent. "I'm sorry. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

The girl did not move from her spot at the corner of the cell. Nanoha noticed then, the girl had differently coloured eyes, just like Vivio. Only hers were violet, like her own, and a calming shade of blue. It was a great contrast with her daughter's fiery ones.

Fate was beside her then, studying the child as well. "She's been fidgety all this while. I told her again and again that she will be alright and we won't harm her, but…"

"Maybe we could release her from the cell?" Nanoha suggested thoughtfully. "She doesn't seem to be dangerous."

Sighing, Fate shook her head and threw her arms helplessly. "I wish I could do that, but I have to wait for Hayate's orders. She's inside that room with the other deputies. I'm just standing here and tending to the office because I'm new and powerless."

Nanoha stroked the blonde's hair fondly, smiling a little at Fate's anguishes. Her lover looked exceptionally guilty to have the youngster locked in a cell. She giggled when she heard a small noise of content that continues as she caresses the soft blonde tresses. "What will happen to her?"

"I don't know. Hayate wanted to see if she's got families, but she's been uncooperative so far, so we haven't found anything," Fate sighed, walking back to the office's door with Nanoha following her closely. "If she doesn't have a family, we'll probably have to send her to the church."

"I see. Have you eaten?"

Fate shook her head.

"I'll fix you up something really quick. And for the girl too, she looks so thin. Is that okay? Or is she not allowed to have any meals?"

"Actually… Hayate was planning to get some food for her earlier, but the bandits were making a ruckus, so she had to go and handle it. It'd be a great help if you could cook for her, Nanoha. I don't think she has had a good meal for a long while."

"Alright," Nanoha smiled, looking at the young girl in the cell. "I'll be right back."

When Nanoha left, Fate was back to being accompanied with the young girl. She could only study the girl whom had gathered her body into her knees while she and Nanoha were talking. It seemed as if she was pushing the walls away with how close she was at the corner of the small cell. Rather tight lipped, the sickly thin girl had not said anything else except when she explained that she was threatened that she'll be killed if she did not cooperate with those unlawful men.

Fate did not know her name, and that was if she even had one. She decided to just wait it out instead of pressing into the matter impatiently. That would not do any good for the temporary captive.

Or leave it to Nanoha. Fate knew that her lovely brunette would know what to do.

And so she waited.

After quite a while of stifling silence, Fate assumed that Hayate had also gained control over the boisterous group of men, and spending time with her mute prisoner, Nanoha made her way back to the sheriff's office, this time with Vivio in tow. Upon their arrival, Nanoha saw the definite affection in Fate's eyes as she pulled her daughter – no, their daughter now – in for a quick embrace, enveloping her in a pleasant warmth.

"Hi, Fate-mama," Vivio's muffled giggles could be heard well when the two shared the quick, but still tight embrace.

"What brings you here?" Fate asked as she patted away visible dusts from Vivio's outfit, rather surprised that Vivio tagged along with Nanoha, who was now at her side, a basket that Fate guessed was filled with delectable grubs in her hands.

"Nanoha-mama told me everything when she was getting the food ready! About your appointment and I wanted to see it! Your badge!" Vivio almost screamed in excitement, but she was mindful of where she was. Still, she looked pretty animated when Fate leaned to the side, showing the pin on her chest. "Wow! It looks really good on you, Fate-mama."

Fate chuckled at that. She then noticed Vivio was quite fidgety. Why was she nervous? "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"You see… Nanoha-mama told me about you," Vivio tried, before taking a quick glance to the cell inside the office. "And, and… She also told me that there's a young girl like me being held here…"

"Ah," Fate took in Nanoha's intention of bringing Vivio with her almost instantly. She watched Nanoha fondly as the latter set the food out at a nearby table. "Why don't you say hello? We can share what Nanoha-mama cooked for us with her, too. What do you say to that, Vivio?"

"Uhn!"

"Alright," Smiling, she led Vivio to the small feast Nanoha had prepared. "Nanoha?"

"Here you go, Fate," Nanoha said as she handed Fate a plate topped with two hearty sandwiches and potatoes in an ample amount of gravy. Fate took it, her hand lingering a bit on Nanoha's before she pulled away.

Instead of digging in, Fate passed it to Vivio. "Vivio."

When Vivio looked at her two mothers in puzzlement, the small smile adorned on their faces was telling the answer well enough. She quickly strode towards the cell holding the other youngster in the room. Seeing she was huddled on the corner, Vivio also knelt with care, inching closer and closer all the while glancing back to her mothers, their soft gazes emboldening her intention. The girl inside the cell had yet to notice her, so Vivio finally made her presence known. "Hello."

The girl looked up. Vivio let out a tiny gasp when she saw the different coloured irises she had, mirroring her own heterochromatic eyes. She must have been gaping for too long, because the other girl with the same rare condition as her had become smaller as she stared.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," Vivio quickly apologized. "It's just… Wow. They're pretty."

"…"

Fate followed the little interaction as closely as she could. The girl in captive had not talked, but she was paying attention to Vivio, so that was a good thin–

"Fate."

Nanoha had called for her attention. "Yes, Nanoha?"

"Eavesdropping is very impolite."

"But I'm a–"

"They're _children_."

"Nanoha, you cutting me off is also very–"

Giggling, Nanoha pinched Fate's nose and then ruffled the blonde's hair, stopping her barrage of reasons. "And now you're behaving like a child so I will treat you as one."

Once Nanoha had removed her teasing hands, Fate blew her ruffled hair and sighed. When she gave the two girls her attention again, she was surprised to see the girl in the cell had moved close to the bars, and was accepting Vivio's sandwiches. "Would you look at that…"

Nanoha giggled again.

Sparing her attention to Nanoha now, Fate gathered the brunette's right hand in hers, giving it a generous squeeze.

Before Nanoha could ask Fate what was wrong, Hayate, accompanied by Shamal; barged into the main office from the room that held the group of outlaws, barking orders at her deputies to keep them in control. Her eyebrow rose in surprise at seeing both Nanoha and Vivio present in the office, but true to her standing, she instantly learned of the situation. After nodding slightly to herself, she marched to Fate's position and snatched the sandwich in the latter's hand, munching on it gratuitously.

Nanoha could hear Fate's heart break.

* * *

><p>"So, her name is Einhart," Hayate said, confirming the details with their unexpected information broker, Vivio. "She does not have a last name because she was abandoned as a child and was made a slave. The group of outlaws bought her, and threatened to kill her if she ever disobeyed their orders."<p>

Vivio nodded.

"So she does not have a place to go…" Fate murmured in discontent. "Hayate, is it possi–"

"Let me take her in, Hayate," Nanoha said softly, almost too quiet for the two sheriffs to hear. Fate looked at her, dumbfounded. "That's what you were planning too, right?"

Hayate nodded. "It's not a problem if you wanted to take her in temporarily while I work out possible permanent placements... I'd do it if you didn't anyway," then she giggled. "It will be really crowded in my house if I were to take her in though."

Nanoha also giggled happily. Hayate's family was quite something, really.

"Alright," Hayate smiled, looking at Vivio, who was clearly unsure of what was going on. "Please take care of Einhart, Vivio. Since she only ever talks when you're around, you're very important to her now."

Hearing Einhart's name, Vivio gave the said girl a look and met the mismatched eyes, who were equally as confused. But then, when she looked at the two most important people in her life for help, both Nanoha and Fate were watching her quietly. And finally, finally, Vivio understood. She then nodded enthusiastically at Hayate.

"Well then. Nanoha and Fate, I'd like you to fill out these forms."

* * *

><p>Throughout her shift, Fate paced around uncertainly in the office, sometimes stopping in front of the cell that had held the girl named Einhart, whom unfortunate past they had learned, and sometimes entering the cell altogether and spent a minute or so in it before she promptly make an exit. Then she would wander around again.<p>

Finally, Hayate snapped. Her other deputies had gone to deliver the group of outlaws they apprehended earlier, so she was only accompanied by the ever growing irritation of Fate's constant pacing. She was so distracted by it she could not even use the office's telephone correctly. After complaining of not hearing anything that she noticed she had the mouth piece on her ear and otherwise.

She had slammed down the phone, making Fate jump. "You know, don't you?"

Fate had her slouched shoulders straightened upon hearing her superior's grave tone. "…To a certain extent. We never really talked about it. However, she does give me the impression that she knows I know."

"You're sure you want to hear it all from me?"

Fate pondered on the question. "It had gone unsaid, but I'd be forever indebted to you if you could clarify it for me."

"Don't be silly, Fate," Hayate brushed off Fate's saying with a wave of her arm. "You don't have to feel that way. We're friends, aren't we? And now we're also officially comrades in arms."

Fate nodded.

"Nanoha is also very important to me. She's a really good friend who has been supportive of me since… Since forever! She thinks it's because she owes me her life and such, but it's really nothing like that, you know? I don't want you to feel like that. I don't want _her_ to feel like that, but she's so stubborn."

A small smile made its way to Fate's lips. They were both extremely stubborn. Nanoha should try meeting herself if she wanted to find someone more stubborn than the proclaimed and so-called most-stubborn-person-ever Fate. "Must be hard to handle both of us, yeah?"

Hayate sighed in a weird mix of emotions Fate could not decipher, but it was still enough of an answer. She then gestured to the door, and Fate immediately walked out of the office. It was cold outside and Fate only noticed she had been agitated for so long, she wondered why Hayate had only discerned her when she did.

"'Tis a hefty thing to talk about," Hayate answered when she also made her way out, as if she was reading the blonde's mind. "I wanted to get everything done before we could get to it."

"I apologize. I should've helped."

Hayate shrugged. "Nah, you're more of a gunslinger among the ranks. Papers ain't just your thing."

"I could learn. I'd like to be as good as you in both."

Smiling, Hayate nodded slightly. "I'll give you a run through next time, then."

"Much appreciated."

"Cigar?"

Fate shook her head. "I'm good. I don't ever smoke. If I did, I'd stop because Nanoha will kill me."

Hayate snorted playfully. "She'd do that."

"Oh, she would."

When Hayate pulled out a box of cigar from her back pockets, Fate watched idly, wondering how the brunette could stuff so many things into the pocket. What else did she have in there?

The next sentence stopped her thoughts abruptly. "So, you know."

Nodding, Fate leaned into the railings outside the office overlooking the town. "I do."

"Fairly?"

"No, not so much. Just assumptions. They could be wrong for all I know."

"Well, there's Vivio…"

Fate agreed, watching the puff of smokes leaving Hayate. "There's Vivio."

"And if you count the years…"

"Yes, it added up well, if not distasteful."

"Mm, but you're not quite right," Hayate leaned onto the railings. "12 years ago… When Nanoha was 22, if I remember correctly… Your mother invaded this town, killing the current marshal and all of his deputies at the time, as well as many of the town's people."

Fate gripped the railings harder, letting out small noises to indicate she was listening.

"Nanoha's family was part of those people that met their end. However, Nanoha did not conceive Vivio later than that. It was before the town was raided."

"Huh?"

"Did she ever mention it to you? That she survived only because she was out of town with Vivio?"

"_They raided my town and killed my family before they took control of that fortress. My daughter and I are the only ones left as we were out of town then."_

"Sh-she did."

"That time, she was in my previously assigned town. She wanted to thank me for saving her."

Fate silently urged Hayate to continue.

"…She was raped. A former deputy in this town was the one responsible. No one took action against him, since he was in a position of authority. She was also threatened by the whole police force to not to spread the word, or everyone in her family would be killed. As a woman, though, it infuriates me, and I came here to win Nanoha out by any means. Bought him out so he'd leave her and her family alone."

Hayate paused, taking another puff of smoke before she continued, "Months after, she gave birth to a healthy child, Vivio. Not long after that did your mother raided this town. I'd like to think that the Testarossa Gang was here to get rid of the dastards that run this town with such menace for good, but after receiving reports that the residents were also murdered in cold blood, that thought flew out of me."

"It was purely coincidence," Fate added. "I'd think so, too."

"Sorry," Hayate murmured.

"It's fine, Hayate."

"That's Ma'am for you."

Fate chuckled. "I thought we are friends?"

Hayate laughed as well. "You're taking this rather well."

"It doesn't change my love for Nanoha. I love her wholeheartedly."

"That's good to hear. I love that you love her."

"I love you too, Hayate. That's, what… thrice you saved Nanoha's life?"

"Four times."

"Oh?"

"When she lost her family, she almost made it into… well, the oldest profession. She was burdened with her father's debt and had to earn quick money. I managed to talk her out of it, somehow… Had Signum and Vita taught her the ways of hunting and she turned out to be an excellent hunter. After a year or so… I had made my name and respect here, and I tried to convince her to join me and serve her people as renewed and just authorities, but she was still traumatized. So she only does things that does not quite make her an officer, but still very helpful to have around. Just like the night watches that she did the first time we met."

Fate's heart fell. "Gods…What does that make me?"

"The same reason. She loves you as whole as you love her. It doesn't change."

Fate nodded. She then straightened herself and addressed Hayate. "Ma'am! Permission to leave early?"

Hayate laughed. "So much for your first day, huh?"

Fate let out a soft chuckle herself.

"Granted."

Beaming, Fate jumped over the railings and was preparing for a full sprint before Hayate called her again. "What is it, Hayate?"

"I just want you to know that I'm very thankful of you. I've never seen Nanoha so happy before. She's being loved so much by you that I'm almost jealous."

"You're jealous."

"Almost."

Fate chuckled. "This is not good. We'll just keep on saving each other, won't we?"

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"I will never forgive you for taking away my Nanoha's special chicken sandwich, though."

* * *

><p>Nanoha was finally drifting slowly into a deep slumber. While she was feeling rather tired that day, with her hunting, cooking for a celebration that had went out of hand with the usual bickering for her cooking; now with more participants than just Fate and Vivio, and also taking Einhart into her home… Nanoha found it hard to sleep. So she had stared idly to walls, then ceilings…<p>

Her droopy eyes then trailed to her side, making out two small bundles all curled up together on Vivio's now larger bed. Fate had bought the mother and daughter a bigger bed each, saying that Vivio's getting bigger as she age, and that Nanoha deserved a more comfortable bed than the one she had used while she was bedridden after getting shot.

Fate said that, but Nanoha knew she just wanted to cuddle to sleep whenever she could with her. She giggled softly at the thought, and was surprised when distinctive warmth made contact with her back. "Fate?"

"Sorry to surprise you," Fate replied slowly, kissing the back of Nanoha's neck. "I'm home."

"Aren't you supposed to–"

"I am," Fate cut her lover off, making her intentions clear. "But I'm very worried about you. Hayate, too… She gave me the permission to leave earlier than I'm supposed to. I think she will get Zafira to switch with me."

Nanoha heaved a sigh, turning to face the blonde. She cupped Fate's strong jaw with her palms. "Fate, you can't do that… You've worked too hard to get to where you are and you could blow all that away by just doing this."

"It doesn't matter," Fate replied, leaving quick pecks on Nanoha's forehead before making it to Nanoha's lips. "I want to be here for you," she said it with a devoted tone, meeting her cold and cracked lips with Nanoha's perfect, plump lips.

Nanoha smiled into the gentle kiss, Fate's lips was cold, but she radiated more warmth than Nanoha thought possible. When they were apart, she stared lovingly into Fate's troubled gaze. She pulled Fate closer in reassurance, leaning her forehead and meeting Fate's. "Thank you."

"I love you, Nanoha."

"I love you too, Fate."

Fate let out a contented sigh and let their shared, close embrace alone say the words she needed to convey to her love.

"Fate?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about taking Einhart in permanently?"

Fate chuckled. "The bed's perfect, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

And that's the end of that. Why such a dark epilogue, you ask?

*shrugs* It happens.

I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
